


You, Me, and Koujaku

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: But yeah it makes no sense, Crack Fic, OOC Characters??, i have sinned, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba had a relationship made in heaven, like they were made for each other. However, Aoba's friend, Koujaku, was making things complicated between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and Koujaku

A dim candlelight alluminated Noiz's dearest love's face, making the entire scene more romantic than it was, considering that they had decided to set up a dinner date right in Aoba's room. The sun had long since set, leaving a pale moonlight shinning through the transparent curtains of his bedroom windows. For once, it was just the two of them, Tae-san had gone out to do some work for most of the night, and Ren had gone into sleep mode a few hours ago. This would be the perfect time to get more serious in this relationship, of course, they were already commited to each other, but not as far as to go steady or anything of the sort. Noiz couldn't have wished for a better date. They didn't need a fancy night out to show that they cared about each other. Something like this, with just him and Aoba was all he ever needed.

  
The sudden open of a door and the flick of the lights interupted what had just started, leaving Noiz in confusion, but also anger as to who would of dared to come in on purpose, knowing that they were in the middle of a date. Of course, he had no idea what he was expecting. Of course it would of been Koujaku, barging into their alone time and acting all friendly to Aoba. Noiz didn't know if he was more upset that Koujaku had just came in, or that Aoba was talking happily with him like he had been there the whole time. This would of counted as the tenth date this month that Koujaku had joined into after Aoba promised it would just be them.

  
Past dates had been out, but ones that stuck out to Noiz were the ones where Koujaku had been extra touchy-feely with Aoba, too friendly for just friends. Like when they had gone to the movies, Aoba had sat between Noiz and Koujaku, in which halfway through whatever movie had been playing, Noiz caught attention to the arm drapped around Aoba's shoulder, and the genuine smile of Aoba's face. Or when they had gone to the carnival, and they had actually left Noiz behind, forgot he was there with him, which was both offensive and rude to Noiz. It was his and Aoba's date! Koujaku shouldn't of ever been there in the first place, and he was left in the dust on his own date.  
Noiz thought for sure that Koujaku wouldn't follow them to the Mexican fesitival. He thought they could have had a chance at avoiding him, but not even half an hour after arriving, he heard the irritating, annoying sound of Koujaku's voice calling out to them from a distance. And that was the end of their alone time. Who would of guessed that one person could piss off someone so much by just showing up?

  
What was Koujaku's deal anyways? Why was he always following them? All he wanted was for Koujaku to go away, either for good or just for a day or two, Noiz didn't care. It seemed more like Aoba and Koujaku were dating, and not him and Aoba. Surely Aoba would get tired of seeing his 'best friend' after a while. But it may be too late by then, and poof, Aoba would be gone.

  
Without saying anything, Noiz watched the two interact, the idea of just ditching sounding more and more reasonable and fun than this. He could always call Aoba and talk to him about his 'friend'. Yeah, that's what he'd do. If he didn't punch Koujaku first, or decide to break it off with Aoba. He loved Aoba more than anything, but it was always him and **Koujaku**. Koujaku everywhere. Koujaku with them on dates. Koujaku waiting for them on the couch in the mornings. Koujaku calling Aoba in the middle of their intimate moments, as if he knew what was happening and wanted to be cock-block.

  
It really sucked to be Noiz at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is solid proof right here that I need a life.


End file.
